justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ctgrell/My September cosplay
My September cosplay Do you remember... of course not since I didn't write it already. In 2016 I already had a JustDance cosplay (Funhouse) but I wanted more. When JustDance2017 came out I felt in love with some of the new avatars and one of them was September's girl avatar. I didn't have too much time to do it, but it was enough to make it and learn the moves. I already had a pair of shiny, dark blue skinny and streatchy pants. It was perfect so I didn't have to make another one. The hardest part was the belt. I didn't know how to do it. But one day when I was shopping, I find yellow yarn what was perfect for the necklace and I thought: why not make the belt from yarn. So I made the base (I used pipecleaner because it has the same yellow colour) and then started to wrap it.I really tried my best :D The next step was the glove and the glasses. I just painted a white satin glove and glued yellow crafting foam on the glasses :D I bought yellow scrunchy and.. hmmm I don't know what this is called, but it looks like that things what cyberpunk put in their hair :D Then I made the hat. I started with a thin layer of sponge (I don't know what this is called) and glued to the shape I wanted. Then I sewed on the fabric. I didn't had money at that time so I had to paint white satin ribbon what I already had :D I sewed the ribbon parts on too. I sewed some small tabs inside so I could use hairclips. The dress. Well I hate to show my body parts so I decided to make a naked suit. It looked like what ice skaters wear :DDD (It was funny in the winter with a lot Yuri on ice cosplayer around XD) I had some streachy fabrics. I bought it years ago. I knew it I will need it if I do skin showing cosplay :D So I made a sleeveless cloth then started to make the green dress. I had to sew it on the skin coloured cloth at the chest part to fit perfectly and on the back I used zippers. The bolero was maybe the biggest problem. I did not know how to make it. I always work without patterns (or I make if I need it) but this was inclreadibly hard to figure out how to make it. I had no choice, the fabric was streachy so I had to make it from two parts (plus sleeves). Then I sewed on 4 layers of glittery fabric stripes. I swear those glitters are everywhere in my house even months later XD Lastly I covered my boots with the same red fabric. I didn't have time to sew on glittery fabric too because it was in the morning of the convention when I finnished :D But I think it was okay with only red fabric too. Thoughts: I mostly make male cosplays but it looks like when it's about JustDance I have to make girls. It was a good experience just as always, to work with different fabrics and learn new stuff like how to make a bolero. I'm planning to make more avatars from the series (I'm working on Radical at this moment). I hope you will read my other works too later. I want to show how I made Funhouse and later show Radical too~ Category:Blog posts